


Claimed

by Bumblebshipper



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Non-Canonical Character Death, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebshipper/pseuds/Bumblebshipper
Summary: The RWBY team assists a new character in fighting Grimm. She tells them a story.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 4





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> My 1st stab at story based on the RWBY universe created by Rooster Teeth. I chose Teen and up audience as there is mention of a non canon character death.

Fighting a solitary Grimm is one thing. Fighting as pack at dusk is another. Luckily a team of huntresses came to my aid. After the fight was over, I found myself staring at the black cat ears of a Faunus. Obviously offended by my staring she asked “Is there a problem?” “No, I replied, my partner was a cat Faunus.” Such a dumb thing to say but I was never eloquent.

The one I came to know as Ruby asked if they could share my campsite for the night. “Yes! please, I said. I would be grateful for the company.” As we settled in Ruby asked me what I was doing in this neck of the woods. I however was still staring at the Faunus. She and the blonde couldn’t keep their eyes off one another.

I tore my eyes away from the girl and said “I’m sorry, I should introduce myself.” At that introductions were made all around. I learned their names were Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake...the cat Faunus currently frowning at me. 

Not answering Ruby’s question, I said “Can I tell you a story?” Ruby was practically jumping up and down with excitement. “I Iove stories” she said. “Well let’s start at the beginning then.”

Haven Academy is a wonderful school but it’s expensive, so I had to leave in my 2nd year. Needing food, clothing and shelter I hired myself out as a huntress in training. Not entirely a lie, even though it was unlikely I would ever become licensed. For the most part although the job was exhausting it was doable. But on this day, the job for a small village didn’t go exactly as planned. 

I was told a Beowulf Grimm was terrorizing the village. On the surface it seemed easy enough. I had terminated my fair share of Beowulf. One more should be easy peasy. Gathering my supplies, I ventured to the area the Beowulf was last seen. I made camp and stayed awake all night. I was about to seek another site when I heard a low growl, my prey was near. I purposely made enough noise to draw its attention. 

The attack was swift but I was ready. I swung my double headed sickle in an arc but only managed to graze the beast. As you can imagine, I succeeded in making it angrier. A paw swiped me, casting me into the nearest tree. The wind knocked out of me but my aura was still strong. The beast came at me, I leapt to the right and brought the sickle down as hard as I could, attempting to remove its head. The cut, though deeper this time, missed its mark. Enraged, it pounced on me, slicing me again and again with its massive paws. My aura was protecting me but it was quickly being depleted. The beast was too heavy, I couldn’t shove it off me. My last thought was, “so, this is how it ends.” I heard a whoosh, saw a flash of bright light and passed out. 

When I awoke my side was burning, piercing pain with every breath...and somewhat itchy? I also couldn’t see. “I’m blind” I cried. “It’s only temporary a voice said. My semblance creates a ray of light that cuts through Grimm. You were directly in its path. Your vision will return in time.”

“Who are you, where am I?” “Be still, you’ll tear your stitches and I’m not going to redo them. Are you hungry?” “No, I said. But I would really like some water.” My head was gently held and tilted back. I opened my lips and a slow stream of cool water wet my tongue and throat and oh, it felt so amazing. I grabbed the arm holding the jug, pushing it up to increase the flow and began to greedily gulp the water down. “That’s enough my companion said, pulling the jug away. You’ll need to take it slow. Your aura needs time to regenerate and repair the damage you’ve taken. With a huff I heard, Unfortunately, I expect it will be a few days before you can care for yourself.” 

I really should watch my tongue especially when I need the kindness of a stranger, but then I wouldn’t be me. “Sorry to put you out”, I sarcastically said. “Hmmm”, my companion replied, you should be happy I would bother to help one of your kind.” Ahhh, so my savior was a Faunus. 

Ruby glances over at Blake and back to me. With her head in her hands and a look of anticipation she nods for me to continue. 

I tried to sit up but the pain was intense. “What are you doing?” “I need to use the facilities.” Soft cussing then “Hold on I’ll help you.” “Oh no, I think I can manage.” But I couldn’t. After several tries and nearly passing out from the pain I was once again informed I was going to tear my stitches. 

Next thing I knew I was ungraciously picked up and slung across a strong shoulder. Each step sent a stab of pain up my side. Propped up against a large tree trunk I heard “Think you can handle it from here?” “You know it would be nice if I could see,” I replied. “Yes, I suppose it would be”. I swear I could hear my companion smirk. 

The sun felt so bright and warm on my face. Shapes started to slowly emerge. I blinked several times and the first thing I saw inches from my face were silver rimmed blue eyes, orange and white striped cat ears and oh my god she was so beautiful. She misread my abrupt inhale and startled expression. Her eyebrows drew downward. I had to say something. “I...I... you’re beautiful” I exhaled.

The group is now all leaning forward and fully engaged with my story. 

She actually blushed. “Get on with your business. She pointed ahead, I’ll be over there if you need help” she said, rolling her eyes. Turning her back to me she walked a polite distance away. Once I was done, I called out to her that I was ready to go back to the campsite. I don’t think I like that smile I thought as she approached me. “Off we go then.” Picked up like I weighed nothing I was unceremoniously slung across her shoulder...again. 

For the next few days, she fed and cared for me. Checking my stitches and applying a salve in the morning and then again at night. Much to my chagrin she still had to assist me with the facilities but at least now I could walk with some help. She told me her name was Kiran. I told her mine is Miku.

We spent those days trading stories. I learned her parents were dead, killed in a mining accident in Mistral. She, like I, was alone. I told her I was traveling and using my hunting abilities to procure work to keep me fed and clothed. She laughed and said “No wonder you’re so skinny.”

We were together 6 years. It took me a year before I had the courage to tell her I loved her. She surprised me by saying she loved me too. Although in retrospect, I should have known, she had after all claimed me. 

A fearful look from Blake and a shake of her head ... don’t. But this is my story and I will tell it the way I want to.

Kiran would sleep with one arm around my waist, rub her head against my cheek and purr me to sleep. This she had done since the day she saved me. I don’t know for certain but I think her purrs helped me mend faster. Blake is face palming.

She died eight months ago. Leukemia the doctor said. I brought her body to Menagerie. I was received with hatred, fear and suspicion when I arrived. Humans are not universally welcomed in Menagerie. A man and woman approached me and tears streaming from my eyes I told them I was bringing Kiran home to be laid to rest among her people. 

The woman, who I later learned was named Kali, seeing my distress put her arm around my shoulders and said “Ghira, we need to help.” They took me into their home, called the local funeral director and helped me arrange the burial. Kiran’s final resting place is on a hill, facing the sea and I don’t know if the pain in my heart will ever lessen.

There are tears in the eyes of the group. 

“So, that’s my story. If you love someone don’t wait too long before you tell them. You don’t know how much time you’ll have together.” As I say this, I look directly at the blonde named Yang. 

Yang: “Blake do you purr?” A sigh from Blake “Go to sleep Yang.” Yang: “How have I never heard you purr?” Ruby: “Ha! You snore so loud how could you hear anything?” Yang: “No I don’t!” Weiss: “Blake purrs, Yang snores and Ruby mumbles about cookies, now will you all please go to sleep.” Yang: “I. Don’t. Snore!” All: “Go to sleep Yang!” Ruby: “I’ll take first watch.”

Closing my eyes, with a smile on my face, I hope I dream of Kiran.  
A soft voice meant only for my ears says “Kali and Ghira are my parents.”


End file.
